


BFF's

by HooperMolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BFF's, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooperMolly/pseuds/HooperMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally and Greg having a movie night, as best friends often do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BFF's

“You crying? Oh my god you are.” Sally said teasingly as she glanced across at Greg.

He’d drawn the blanket covering his knees up to his chest and was valiantly trying to pretend that his cheeks weren’t wet with tears.

“No, I’m not. I’m…” He trailed off as he caught sight of the expression on Sally’s face that told him that she wasn’t buying a word of it.

“It’s sad. He really loves her but she got married to his best friend. Why couldn’t we have watched James Bond like I wanted to?” He grumbled as Sally passed him the box of tissues.

“Because whenever we try and watch James Bond it ends up being a thirty minute fight about who the best 007 is.” She frowned as he threw a balled up tissue across the room.

“We wouldn’t if you would just admit that Connery is the greatest.” Greg said matter-of-factly. Sally raised an eyebrow.

“Oh wouldn’t we? Well we wouldn’t have this argument if you actually read the books because then you would know that Craig is most accurate to the source material. And I hope you plan on cleaning that up.”

She indicated the tissue lying abandoned halfway between the sofa and the book shelves in the corner.

“Yeah, I could do that. Or I could continue not caring about the books and feeling confident in my knowledge that not even Remington Steel can beat Connery at being Bond.” Sally stood up, sighing.

Somehow their nights in always ended up with some silly argument or other. Not that Sally was complaining. On the contrary, it was lovely to be able let loose and squabble about silly things when your work together was sometimes intensely heavy going.

“Have fun in your little dreamworld then. Ice cream?” She asked as she moved to walk to the kitchen.

“Is there any flavour other than coffee?” Greg asked warily.

Sally shrugged. “There might be some mint chip. Otherwise it’s just-“  
“5 different kinds of coffee. Yeah, I’ll go with the mint chip thanks.”

A few minutes later and she was back on the couch, a huge bowl of ice cream in hand.

“What are we watching now?” asked Greg through a mouthful of ice cream.

“Reservoir Dogs.” Sally responded as the menu screen appeared on the telly.

“That’s the one with all the blood and the blokes whose names are all colours, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Cool.”


End file.
